


Forbidden

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Cathy Jo Cutler wants forbidden things.





	Forbidden

**4**. 

Cathy Jo Cutler couldn't say that she was surprised, or upset, when she received the call from Oswald State Correctional Facility informing her that her husband had died. Suicide, they said, and that _did_ surprise her. She would've much sooner expected that someone had shanked him than that he would've killed himself. Maybe the thought of spending his entire life in prison had finally gotten to him. Either way, she was relieved that he was dead. She'd been trying to muster up the courage to divorce him for years, and she'd thought it'd be easier when he was sentenced to life in prison without parole, but she'd still felt chained to him. As if she too was serving life without parole.

His death solved all of her problems. She'd have enough money to move away, especially if she sold the house and his motorcycle. She'd have a car, she could get out of the little shit town she'd grown up in, away from her controlling family and neighbours who knew everyone's business.

Of course, Wolfgang had not intended on making it easy for her. When her attorney informed her that her husband had signed over all of his belongings, including the house and the motorcycle, to another inmate she'd been stunned. He'd always liked to fuck with her where money was concerned, but she'd never expected him to do something _that_ cruel. What was even more surprising was the name of the inmate who would receive everything. Miguel Alvarez. A Latino. Her husband had been a dedicated racist for his entire life so it made absolutely no sense. Cathy hadn't shared his worldview, but he'd never been other than vocal about it. She knew she had to meet this Miguel Alvarez in person and ask him if he knew why.

As it turned out, Miguel Alvarez was just as confused. He'd barely even spoken to the guy, much less liked him, so he didn't understand why either.

She didn't even need to ask him to sign Wolfgang's belongings over to her. He had no interest in any of it. It was like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. She could move on now. All Miguel needed to do was to sign a few papers and then she'd be free. Something about Miguel made her stay longer than she had originally intended, though.

Maybe it was because of his kind eyes, maybe it was because of how completely and utterly different he was from her husband, maybe it was because she wasn't used to being treated with respect, or maybe she just wanted to spite her dead husband and his fucked-up worldview.

Whatever it was, it made her want forbidden things.

 


End file.
